Las rubias no piensan, solo actúan
by Jack Stevenson
Summary: Relata la historia de todo lo que tuvo que padecer Fleur para conocer a Bill Weasley, el amor de su vida. ¿Y por qué? Porque las rubias no piensan, solo actúan… o al menos, eso es lo que todos dicen. Además, este fic participa en el reto temático de junio del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer:** Algunos lugares, objetos, situaciones, escenarios y mención de algunos personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Todo lo demás ha sido creación mía sin fines de lucro.

Además, este fic participa en el reto temático de junio del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

**Las rubias no piensan, solo actúan.**

Ser parte veela siempre había tenido sus beneficios desde que tenía memoria.

Podía hacer que cualquier hombre hiciera lo que yo quisiese con solo pestañear y sonreír un poco. Incluso las mujeres terminaban por cumplir mis caprichos y hacer mi voluntad, siempre que fuera capaz de recitar un par de comentarios aduladores hacia su persona.

Sin duda, era toda una experta en el arte de la persuasión y, por qué no decirlo, de la seducción. Y digo era porque, para mi desgracia, había ido a caer al único lugar en todo el mundo mágico donde mis habilidades no servían de mucho, por no decir que el efecto era nulo.

Hacía tres largas y terribles semanas que había comenzado a trabajar en Gringotts, el supuesto banco de los magos.

Por naturaleza tiendo a criticar y a juzgar al mundo entero pero, si en algo son realmente criticables los ingleses, es que los motes que ocupan para denominar a las cosas, son tan rimbombantes y tan poco certeros, que no termino de entender, por ejemplo, por qué llamaron al Torneo de los Tres Magos de esa forma si, en realidad, concursamos cuatro; o también por qué tienen un Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, si esos dos últimos términos significan prácticamente lo mismo.

No bastando con eso, ostentan llamar a Gringotts el banco de los magos, cuando en realidad está dirigido y administrado por duendes. ¡Duendes! ¿Quién en su sano juicio pone a esas criaturas mezquinas, avaras y codiciosas a cargo de un lugar donde se resguarda todo el oro de la sociedad mágica de Inglaterra? ¿Tan ineptos se consideran los magos ingleses como para concesionar la administración de sus finanzas a esos despreciables seres? Sinceramente no comparto esa visión, no la comparto.

Retomando el tema, había estado trabajando en el famoso banco durante tres semanas; corrección, había estado siendo explotada en el famoso banco durante tres semanas, con el firme propósito de mejorar mi ingles. O al menos aquella era la versión oficial.

La verdad es que, siendo totalmente sincera, había conseguido el empleo con tal de estar con un chico.

Solo de pensar en la connotación de aquella frase me helaba la sangre. Quien hubiera dicho que yo, la domadora de multitudes, la bella y deseada flor de la corte, la inigualable y siempre envidiable Fleur Delacour, iba a terminar haciendo semejante cosa.

Hasta ahora había salido con chicos de mi edad y totalmente diferentes entre sí.

Mi primer novio formal fue Dimitri. Lo más notable de él era su porte y su gallardía, pero desafortunadamente me vi en la penosa necesidad de cortar de tajo la relación porque el muy idiota se preocupaba más por su cutis que por mí misma.

Luego vino Stefan. Era muy guapo, inteligente y sumamente cortés. Me trataba como a una reina. Pero para su mala suerte, tras dos meses de un excelente noviazgo, descubrí su extraña afición por hacer que su elfina domestica "puliera su varita" de una forma muy poco convencional. Al parecer las orejas peludas de la pobre criatura lo volvían completamente loco.

Después, cuando por fin logré recuperarme de semejante impresión, salí con muchos otros chicos hasta que me topé con el adorable, pero feo como él solo, de Roger Davis. Una de mis obras más humanitarias y piadosas en toda mi existencia.

Confieso que no soy lo que se puede denominar como una persona totalmente altruista y desinteresada, por lo que no voy a negar que el chico supo cómo tocar mis fibras más sensibles y recónditas de todo mi ser.

Pues bien, no estoy contando todo esto solo por mi inevitable tendencia a ser presuntuosa, sino porque el punto al que quiero llegar es que el chico por el que abandoné todos mis lujos y comodidades en Francia, con tal de conocerlo un poco más y llegar a hacerlo mío, tiene algo que ninguno de los anteriores con los que había estado tenía: estilo propio.

Desde que lo vi por primera vez, en la mañana de la tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, supe que, fuera como fuera, pasara lo que pasara, sin importar absolutamente nada ni nadie, tenía que conocerlo a cualquier costo.

Claro que, en ese entonces, hablaba en sentido figurado, pero el maldito y caprichoso destino se había tomado aquella frase de forma tan literal que realmente me estaba cobrando, y con creces, la posibilidad de conocerlo.

Era ahora cuando valoraba al boquiflojo de Hagrid, pues solo bastó que le preguntara por el chico pelirrojo que acompañaba a Harry para que el guardabosque me diera santo y seña de la vida de Bill Weasley.

Gracias a él, llegué a la conclusión de que, si quería que el chico fuera mío, tenía que pasar tiempo con él. ¿Y en donde se pasaba más tiempo que en ningún otro lugar una vez que acababas el colegio? La respuesta, obviamente, era en el trabajo.

Claro que yo no me veía andando sin rumbo por los interminables desiertos de Egipto pero, por fortuna, yo no iba a tener que ir tan lejos para echarme a la bolsa a Bill Weasley.

Hagrid me había contado que el chico probablemente visitaría Gringotts en los próximos días, pues acorde con su información, el chico tenía una importante misión que cumplir para Dumbledore.

Después de eso, solo tuve que esperar a la ceremonia de graduación en Beauxbatons que, para mi gusto, fue algo sosa y apresurada a la vez. Madame Maxime parecía tener prisa por acabar con ese curso escolar, algo que atribuí a los macabros y escabrosos eventos suscitados en el torneo.

La verdad es que la prematura clausura de curso me vino como anillo al dedo, pues pude solicitar empleo en Gringotts sin que hubiera mucha competencia de por medio.

En un principio creí que había sido la persona más afortunada del mundo cuando me aceptaron en el puesto de "Suplente General al Servicio del Banco", pero ahora sabía que no había sido la suerte el principal factor por el que me habían aceptado, sino, más bien, era porque nadie se había presentado para el cutre puesto.

¿Pero cómo es que en ese momento no me di cuenta de que algo iba mal? ¿En verdad tan estúpida era? No, eso sí que no. De estúpida no tenía ni un solo pelo. Fleur Delacour podía ser todo, pero jamás podría llegar a calificarme como estúpida.

Todo lo malo que me ocurría en el trabajo era a causa de los malditos duendes que, al parecer, me odiaban por encima de cualquier otro mago que trabajara en el banco.

Y no estoy exagerando. Muchas veces lo hago, pero esta vez no. Todo empezó desde el primer día que puse un píe en el dichoso banco de los magos.

Recuerdo que esa vez llevaba una túnica de seda egipcia, color turquesa, para que hiciera juego con mis ojos. Además, era mi primer día de trabajo y soy de las que creen que las primeras impresiones siempre son las que cuentan, así que traté de parecer lo más profesional posible.

En la entrevista de trabajo, el anciano duende que me entrevistó me dijo que el trabajo me iba a resultar relativamente sencillo, tomando en cuenta que era una Ex Campeona del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Yo, tontamente, creí que esa sonrisa diabólica en su rostro era producto de mi imaginación.

Muy segura de mí misma, caminé hasta el fondo del pasillo de la sala principal, donde se encontraba el _Bargdock_, el duende jefe. Notaba cómo el resto de los duendes me miraba y comenzaban a cuchichear entre ellos. Algunos, hasta se daban el gusto de soltar un par de carcajadas a lo bajo.

–Buenos días, _Bargdock_. Mi _nombge_ es _Fleg_ _Delacoug_ y soy la nueva Suplente Gene…

–Sé quién eres, niña –soltó el duende, sin siquiera mirarme, interrumpiendo mi presentación–. Te esperaba hace dos minutos y ahora me encuentro sumamente ocupado.

El duende solo estaba pesando lingotes de oro…

¿Dos minutos? Me estaba diciendo que llegaba tarde… ¡¿Por dos minutos?! Ahí debí haberme dado la vuelta y, literalmente, haberme desaparecido.

–Bueno… ¿Qué podemos _haceg_ al _guespecto_, _Bargdock_? –le dije tratando de mirarlo a los ojos, con la intención de desplegar mis encantos de veela sobre él.

–¿Podemos? Yo nada. Tú deberías ir a las cámaras de alta seguridad para alimentar y limpiar a los dragones. Me han dicho que eres toda una experta con esas criaturas, ¿no? –esta vez, me dirigió una mirada llena de malicia que me caló al instante– También te sugiero que no malgastes tu tiempo y te reserves tus deprimentes intentos de seducción, porque con nosotros no te funcionará.

Aquello hizo que mi cara se pusiera tan roja, que podía notarse hasta la entrada del recinto. Además, mientras yo había tratado de hablar bajo y mesurado, el maldito duende no había podido gritar más porque le resultaba prácticamente imposible.

–Graznurg te guiará a las cámaras donde reposan los dragones. Es una pena que tu uniforme aún no haya llegado, porque esa túnica tan hermosa que traes probablemente se ensucie un poco –comentó el Bargdock, volviendo a pesar sus lingotes de oro en su balanza.

–¿Quién es _Ggaznugg_? –pregunté tratando de controlar las terribles ganas de maldecir a ese duende barrigón.

–Buenos días, señorita Delacour. Yo soy Graznurg… –chilló una tímida vocecilla detrás de mí.

Cuando volteé, vi al duende más raro que hubiera visto en mi vida. En realidad, podría jurar que se trataba más de un elfo doméstico que de un duende.

–¡Graznurg! ¡¿Qué te he dicho acerca de que los duendes no saludan a los magos?! –espetó encolerizado el Bargdock.

–Yo… lo siento, Bargdock… no era mi… mi intención…

–¡Bah! ¡Eres un caso perdido! Anda y aleja de mi vista a esta _purg eckta_…

El duendecillo se giro al instante y se dirigió hacia las escaleras de mármol al fondo de la estancia, que se dirigían, suponía yo, a las cámaras de seguridad.

Me apresuré a seguirle de cerca y, una vez que estuvimos fuera del alcance de los otros duendes, me aventuré a hablarle.

–Hola_ Ggaznugg_ –dije dulcemente– ¿Te puedo _haceg_ una _pgegunta_?

El duendecillo me miró de reojo pero no contestó. Aún así, decidí insistir.

–¿Cómo me ha llamado tu jefe antes?

De nuevo, Graznurg no contestó y se limitó a menear la cabeza negando.

–¿Te han _pgohibido hablag_ conmigo?

Esta vez, el duende asintió.

–Entiendo, _pego_ te _pgometo_ no _decig_ absolutamente nada si tú _pgometes haceg_ lo mismo. ¿Qué dices? ¿Podemos _seg_ amigos de _tgabajo_?

Al instante, el duende detuvo su marcha. Me miró dubitativo y, finalmente, asintió sonriendo, mostrando aquellos dientecillos picudos e irregulares que caracterizaban a su especie. Sin duda era un ser tierno, horroroso sí, pero tierno.

Luego, volvió a reanudar su camino, torciendo por un túnel rocoso y con olor a humedad.

–Mi jefe la ha llamado de una forma muy despectiva, señorita –soltó de pronto con su vocecilla chillona–. En duendigonza es el equivalente a lo que ustedes se refieren como _"sangre sucia"_…

–¡_Pego_ yo no soy una _sangue_ sucia! –exclamé un poco ofendida.

–Tal vez no para los magos, señorita. Pero para los duendes, todo ser que posea sangre de otra raza, lo es.

Aquello confirmaba la opinión que tenía de los duendes. Pero justo cuando llegamos a un paraje rocoso, en donde se divisaban unos raíles, otra duda surgió en mi cabeza.

–_Ggaznug_, ¿A ti te han llamado de esa _manega_, también?

El duendecillo se detuvo de forma abrupta, pero esta vez no me miró como en las ocasiones anteriores. Tras un breve momento de silencio, finalmente agachó la cabeza y me contestó.

–Sí, señorita…

Después de eso, el duende se llevó unos dedos a su boca, emitió un silbido y, poco después, apareció ante nosotros un carrito de carga que, a mi parecer, lucía sumamente destartalado y sucio.

–¡No me digas que nos vamos a _subig_ a esa cosa!

–Sí, señorita. Si me permite puedo ayudarle a subir…

Como pude, contando con la ayuda del duende, me monté en aquel trasto.

Cuando Graznurg también se hubo montado, vi cómo miraba maravillado las palancas y artilugios con los que contaba el dichoso transporte, pero que no tocaba en lo absoluto.

–_Ggaznugg_, sabes como _usag_ este _cachaggo_, ¿_vegdad_?

–Sí, señorita. No se preocupe. Ayer me ensañaron cómo usarlo y le juro que presté tanta atención como me fue posible –contestó muy seguro de sí mismo el duende.

–¡¿El día de _ayeg_?! ¡¿Y en un día _apgendiste_ a no _pegdegte_ en las cámaras?!

Pero nunca supe la respuesta de aquello porque, en ese preciso momento, Graznurg decidió mover una de las palancas, que hizo que saliéramos disparados hacia atrás, donde el grito que lancé se perdía en la oscuridad, mientras nosotros nos perdimos en aquellos túneles por más de medio día.

Ahora, tres semanas después, con varias quemaduras y nuevos traumas cargando sobre mi ser, me encontraba en las cámaras principales en donde una plaga de boggarts se había colado y estaban causando terror y pánico entre los clientes del banco.

–¿_Boggagts_? –cuestioné cuando el Bargdock me había informado de la situación– ¿Cómo se _colagon_ esas _cgiatugas_ en el banco? ¿En qué _pagte_ de las _cámagas_ están?

–Señorita Delacour, si yo supiera todo eso, créame que no habría necesidad de tenerla frente a mí en estos momentos –me había dicho con aquella expresión de superioridad en su horripilante rostro–. No cabe duda que ustedes las rubias no piensan, solo actúan. Sobre todo las francesas como usted. Hágame el favor de desaparecer de mi vista antes de que su estupidez resulte contagiosa…

Aquella maldita frase referente a las rubias ya me tenía harta. Y me quedaba corta con esa palabra.

Ningún duende desaprovechaba la oportunidad para decírmela, inclusive sin motivo aparente. Eran los seres más horribles que pudiera haber sobre la faz de la tierra y los odiaba tanto como me era posible, pero desafortunadamente aún no había tenido noticias de Bill Weasley, así que por él tenía que tolerarlos. Solo por él.

A todo esto, llevaba tres semanas conviviendo con los duendes y, hasta el momento, jamás había visto un ejemplar femenino. ¿O es que acaso las duendes eran tan feas que no había distinción de género aparente? Tal vez por lo mismo es que esos despreciables seres tenían ese carácter, pues resultaba que les daba igual aparearse con una hembra fea que con un macho común y corriente.

Aquel pensamiento hizo que se me revolviera un poco el estómago, pero tuve que hacer de tripas corazón pues, según los últimos avistamientos, los boggarts se habían instalado en las cámaras aledañas a la que, en ese momento, me encontraba, cerca de las cascadas por donde se filtraban las aguas del río Támesis.

De pronto, escuché ruido de los raíles que se mantenían suspendidos un piso más arriba y un carrito se detuvo. Vi como un pequeño duende saltaba del cacharro y, al instante, un paracaídas se desplegaba de su espalda.

Cuando aterrizó limpiamente a unos cuantos metros más allá de donde yo me encontraba, me apresuré para ir a alcanzarle.

En eso estaba cuando, de pronto, el Bargdock apareció de entre las sombras y se detuvo justo frente al duendecillo.

–Graznuck, eres la deshonra de los duendes. Apestas a _purg eckta_ –el pobre Graznuck lo miraba con ojos incrédulos–. Desde este momento te destierro de Gringgotts y serás degradado a elfo doméstico, lo que realmente eres…

–¡Noooooo! ¡Bargdock! ¡No me diga eso! ¡Por favor! –chilló el duendecillo, poniéndose de rodillas, con lagrimas corriéndole por sus pequeñas mejillas.

–¡Elfo doméstico, largo de aquí! ¡No perteneces más aquí! –gritó el Bargdock.

–¡Nooooo! ¡Por favor!

No pude evitar sentir una sensación muy fea que hacía que me escoriara todo el cuerpo.

Graznuck había sido el único que me había ayudado a soportar a los de su raza, a tratar de sobrellevarlos y de hasta de ganármelos. Él mismo había pasado por todo lo que justo ahora yo pasaba.

Juntos, habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que a los duendes les encantaba hacer sentir menos a aquellos que consideraban inferiores, pero aquello que el Bargdock le estaba haciendo no tenía sentido. Vamos, que por muy _purg eckta_ que fuéramos Graznuck y yo, les hacíamos falta para llevar a cabo las labores sucias. No resultaba racional y mucho menos congruente la actitud del duende mayor.

A menos que… en realidad no se tratará de él.

–¡_Riddikulus_!

Mi hechizo le dio de lleno al duende, que al instante se transformó en su versión femenina, mucho menos intimidante, más curvilíneo pero, eso sí, igual de fea.

Graznuck y yo comenzamos a reírnos como locos. Nuestra risa hizo eco en las grutas rocosas, amplificándose cada vez más y más, hasta que al final _la_ Bargdock explotó sin dejar rastro.

Pero no fue el único boggart que desapareció, pues a lo largo de toda la cámara, comenzaron a escucharse explosiones en la oscuridad mientras nosotros seguíamos riéndonos de lo lindo.

Cuando por fin se hizo el silencio, miré a Graznuck detenidamente. En su rostro aún quedaban rastros de las lágrimas, pero la chispa viva de sus ojos me indicaba que mi pequeño amigo se encontraba bien.

–Gracias, Fleur. Me has salvado de esa cosa… –me dijo por lo bajo.

–No hay nada que _aggadecer_, _Ggaz_. Al _contgaguio_, _cgueo_ que soy yo quien debe _estag_ _aggadecida_ contigo _pog_que me has ayudado a _eliminag_ a todos los _boggagts_ de la zona –le dije sonriente.

–Me alegra saber que, para variar, te he ayudado a hacer algo bien. No que el otro día casi hago que la esfinge de los pisos de abajo te devore por anticiparme a la respuesta de su acertijo… –soltó apenado.

–No te _pgeocupes_, _Ggaz_. Lo bueno es que _coguemos_ muy _gápido_, que si no… _Pog ciegto_, ¿qué haces aquí? Hoy no te han asignado conmigo…

–¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! ¡Es que no he podido aguantar las ganas de contártelo por la tarde, Fleur!

–¿El qué? ¿De qué hablas?

–¡De que he escuchado a Bogord y a Griphook decir que un Weasley va a venir en la noche para reunirse con el Bargdock!

Mi pecho se estremeció al escuchar eso. ¿Sería posible que, después de tanto tiempo, al fin pudiera volver a verlo?

–¿Un Weasley? ¿Se trata de Bill Weasley, _Ggaz_?

–No lo sé, lo único que pude escuchar antes de que me echaran de los lavabos es que viene desde Egipto, por lo que probablemente venga a algo muy importante. Bogrod cree que…

La voz de Graz cada vez sonaba más y más lejana. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la mejor forma de encontrarme, casualmente por supuesto, a Bill Weasley. Y lo iba a conseguir, pues no había llegado tan lejos para desaprovechar la oportunidad.

–Fleur… ¡Fleur!

–_Qu'est-ce qui se passe_? –solté alarmada, saliendo de mi estado de ensoñación.

–¿Has escuchado lo que te he dicho?

–_Pegdon_, _Ggaz_. Es que todo esto me ha tomado por _sogpgesa_… ¿Qué me decías?

–Te he dicho que si ya has pensando cómo vas a hacer para verlo.

–Pues… _ahoga_ que lo dices, _cgeo_ que no debo _haceg_ mucho. _Segugamente_ el _Baggdock_ va a _llamagme_ _paga_ que funja como _secgetaguia_ de la _gueunión_…

–Fleur, en serio que no has puesto atención a lo que te decía, ¿verdad?

–Ya me he disculpado, _Ggaz_.

–No es por eso, Fleur. Pero te he dicho que ese es precisamente el motivo por el que Griphook y Bodgord comentaban eso en el baño. Ellos creen que se trata de algo relacionado con el-chico-que-vivió y el profesor Dumbledore, porque el ministerio se ha enterado de la reunión y ha designado a una bruja del ministerio para que asista como secretaria.

–¿Qué dices? El _ministeguio_ no tiene _juguisdicción_ en el banco, _Ggaz_. Eso es imposible. Ya _vegás_ que _segugamente_ esos duendes _inventagon_ todo. No hay de qué _pgueocupagse_, todo va a _salig_ muy bien. Ya _vegás_…

Lamentablemente, no fue así.

A las 6 de la tarde, una bruja rechoncha, bajita, con cara de sapo y con una túnica de un color rosa chillón, se apareció en la entrada del banco. Todos los duendes la miraron mal, pero ninguno de ellos dijo nada en lo absoluto.

La bruja caminó sin mirar a nadie en especial, hasta que llegó al pódium del Bargdock, que era justo donde yo también me encontraba en esos momentos.

–Buenas tardes, Bargdock. Mi nombre es Dolores Umbridge y vengo en representación del ministro de magia para asistir a la reunión que mantendrá el día de hoy con Albus Dumbledore –soltó la bruja con una voz chillona muy parecida a la Gruz, aunque, por alguna razón, me gustaba mucho más la de mi amigo.

–Madame Umbridge, como ya le había comentado a su jefe, yo no tendré ninguna reunión con Albus Dumbledore. La reunión de hoy es con uno de nuestros comisionados en Egipto. Lo que me lleva a preguntarme, ¿desde cuándo el ministerio se mete en los asuntos de los duendes, madame?

–Desde que el banco se relaciona con gente que puede atentar contra el bienestar de la sociedad mágica, mi querido Bargdock. Así que, si solamente va a tener una reunión casual con uno de sus empleados, ¿pues qué más da el dejarme asistirlo?

–Ya tenemos a una persona designada para ese trabajo, Madame Umbridge –en ese momento, el duende hizo un ademán para señalarme–. Es la señorita Delacour, que seguramente la conocerá por…

–Por su lamentable y poco atinada participación en el pasado Torneo de los Tres Magos, ¿no? Cómo olvidarla, señorita Delacour.

Aquel comentario de la cara de sapo, hizo que me hirviera la sangre. En cambio, al Bargdock le hizo soltar una malévola sonrisa.

–Vaya, veo que la conoce muy bien.

–Por supuesto. Yo jamás olvidaría a las de su clase porque todas son idénticas. Rubias y bonitas, pero que no piensan, solo actúan. O, al menos, eso es lo que dejo ver en el torneo, señorita Delacour… –dijo despectivamente, para luego soltar una horrible risita que pareció más un gemido.

Sentí la pequeña mano de Graz a mis espaldas, que juro que fue lo único que me detuvo para no lanzarle en ese momento un maleficio punzante que deformara aún más su repugnante rostro.

–Vamos a ponernos cómodos en la sala de reuniones, Madame Umbridge. Sígame…

–Espero que la señorita Delacour por lo menos sepa hacer un té decente. ¿O eso también está fuera de sus posibilidades?

–Ya la ha escuchado, señorita Delacour. Tráiganos la bandeja de té, que el señor Weasley no debe tardar en llegar.

–¿Entonces se trata de un Weasley? ¿Podría ponerme al tanto del asunto, estimado Bargdock?

–Con gusto, Madame, pero venga por aquí, sígame.

Vi cómo se marchaban hacia la sala de reuniones, pero sabía que aquello no se podía quedar así.

No era porque la desequilibrada mujer no había parado de atacarme desde que me vio, sino más bien porque había convivido el tiempo suficiente con los duendes, como para saber que sus intenciones no eran nada buenas.

Lo que me temía era que Bill Weasley se fuera a meter en apuros por culpa de aquella mujer, así que tendría que encontrar la forma de sacarla de Gringgotts antes de que él llegara. ¿Pero cómo?

–Parece un sapo, ¿no lo crees, Fleur? –murmuró Graz.

–Sí, a esa _agpía_ solamente le hace falta las… _veggugas_…

¡Eso era! Ya sabía cómo hacer para echar a esa maldita mujer de una vez por todas de Gringgots.

–_Ggaz_, ¿aún tenemos _guesegvas_ de los polvos _veggugosos_ que les ponemos a los _tgolls_?

–Sí, claro. Aún queda bastante como para exfoliar el cuerpo entero de uno de ellos.

–Bien, _pogque_ lo necesito todo.

–¡¿Todo?! ¿Pues qué piensas hacer, Fleur?

–Ya lo _vegás_, _Ggaz_, ya lo _vegás_…

Cuando mi fiel amigo trajo consigo los polvos verrugosos, yo ya estaba por llevar la charola. Rápidamente, comencé a vaciar el contenido de los sobrecitos en el té, el azúcar y en toda la charola, cuidando de que los polvos no hicieran contacto con mi piel.

Inmediatamente después, corrí hacia la sala de reuniones y me dirigí hacia donde estaba la cara de sapo.

– Permítame ver si entiendo, Bargdock ¿Entonces Bill Weasley ha solicitado una audiencia con usted para notificarle algo de suma relevancia? Y… ¿no le ha dicho de qué se trata?

–En lo absoluto, Madame. Como ya le he dicho, eso es todo lo que sé.

Después de eso, acercándome sigilosamente, me coloqué justo a un lado de la infame mujer, preparándome para lo que haría.

–Interesante, ¿pero qué es lo que cree que ese traidor a la sangre quiera con…? ¡Aaaah! ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!

Había arrojado, "por accidente", la charola con su contenido entero en Dolores Umbridge, la cual estaba empapada y tan glaseada como una dona de Honeydukes.

–Lo siento mucho, Madame. Me he _tgopezado_… soy muy estúpida, lo siento… –dije con total parsimonia en mi voz.

–¡Y una mierda, muchacha idiota! ¡Esto lo has hecho a propósito! ¡Te lo voy a hacer pagar tan caro que…! ¡¿Y ahora qué es esto?!

Los polvos verrugosos estaban haciendo efecto. Ya en toda la superficie visible de su piel estaban brotando verrugas enormes y feas que hacían juego con su espantosa cara.

–¡¿Qué me has hecho, maldita estúpida?!

–Yo no noto ninguna diferencia… –sentencié socarronamente con una sonrisa.

Y dicho esto, la mujer soltó un grito de rabia y… se desplomó.

De inmediato, el Bargdock llamó a unos cuantos duendes para que la sacaran de ahí y la llevaran a San Mungo. Yo iba a aprovechar ese momento de distracción para largarme de ahí, cuando entonces…

–No tan rápido, señorita Delacour –dijo el Bargdock acercándose lentamente hasta donde me encontraba– ¿Puede explicarme cómo es que llegaron esos polvos verrugosos a la charola del té?

Sus ojos titilaban a la luz de los candelabros, pero no podía asegurar si estaba o no molesto por lo ocurrido.

–No lo sé, _señog_ –mentí–. Yo solamente la tomé y la _tgaje_ hasta aquí. De lo único que soy culpable es de _habegla_ _tigado_ encima de Madame _Umbgidge_.

–¿Está completamente segura de lo que está diciendo, señorita Delacour?

–_Oui_… _quiego_ _decig_, sí.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces como explica las verrugas en sus manos, señorita Delacour? –dijo el duende sujetándome con fuerza la mano que tenía pequeñas verrugas– Son muy similares a las que cubren el cuerpo de Madame Umbridge. A mi parecer, es un claro intento de rebelión en contra de los suyos y dado que firmamos un acuerdo de paz, no podemos permitir que estas cosas pasen en un recinto como Gringgotts. Tal vez, cuando el ministerio levante cargos en contra de usted por su atentado y la lleven a Azkaban, se piense mejor las cosas… A menos, claro, que decida decirme lo que realmente pasó… –dijo de manera muy sugestiva el Bargdock.

Estaba abriendo la boca para decir toda la verdad, cuando, de pronto, una cabeza pelirroja surgió desde la entrada de la sala.

–Qué bueno que se preocupe por las relaciones con los magos, Bargdock. Porque es precisamente por lo que he venido… –dijo Bill Weasley.

A la tenue luz de la sala, su cabello rojo lucia como una llama centelleante que me inspiró tranquilidad momentánea.

–Llega tarde, señor Weasley.

–Mil disculpas, pero el ministerio ha puesto una barricada en la red flu de Egipto. Algo sumamente extraño, pero que me retrasó.

–Bien, pero tendrá que esperar un poco porque la señorita Delacour estaba por hacernos, tal vez, una confesión…

–¿Una confesión? ¿Es por el asunto de los polvos verrugosos del que tanto hablan allá afuera? Por favor, Bargdock. No creo que el ministerio levante cargos por un accidente como ese. Además, ¿no dicen que las rubias no piensan, solo actúan? Pues bueno, creo que la señorita Delacour nos ha dado una memorable muestra de que eso es muy cierto… –entonces, Bill Weasley me guiñó un ojo–. Por otra parte, creo que estará más interesado en saber que cierto grupo de magos tenebrosos ha estado saqueando nuestras pirámides en Egipto.

–¿Cómo dice? Eso no tiene sentido. Si se refiere a los mortífagos, sería mucho más fácil y sencillo que robaran algo aquí.

–Pues yo creo que si así fuera, comenzarían a levantar sospechas de que han vuelto. Cosa que no quieren. Además, tengo pruebas de sobra, Bargdock. Pero antes, permítame escoltar a la señorita Delacour al vestíbulo.

Diciendo esto, el pelirrojo me quitó de encima al Bargdock y me llevó hasta la puerta de la sala.

–Tu amigo Graznuck me ha contado todo lo que has tenido que hacer para evitar que esa bruja del ministerio estuviera presente cuando yo llegara, Fleur. Perdón… quiero decir, señorita Delacour.

–Está bien, me puedes _llamag_ _pog_ mi _nombgue_, Weasley.

–Entonces tu también me puedes llamar Bill –dijo sonriente mientras yo, cada vez, me ponía más colorada–. En verdad no tienes idea de lo mucho que has hecho por mí y por muchos otros. No sé cómo voy a pagarte todo esto…

Sus ojos, su aroma y todo su ser me pedían a gritos lo que estaba por hacer y aquella frase no pudo ser más acertada. Sin saber muy bien cómo, me incliné sobre de él, lo miré fijamente a los ojos y… le propiné una fuerte cachetada que, a mi parecer, él no esperaba.

Lucía totalmente desconcertado y fuera de sí. Se veía tan gracioso con su boca abierta formando una perfecta "O", que contuve las ganas de soltar la carcajada.

–Lo siento, Bill, pero esa _fgasesita_ que has dicho allá _dentgo_ ya no cuela conmigo. Así que _cgeo_ que con esto, tu deuda ha quedado saldada…

Me limité a guiñarle un ojo y luego, me di la media vuelta para alejarme de él con paso seguro.

No sabía muy bien por qué había hecho eso en vez de besarlo, como en realidad quería hacer. Al final va a resultar cierto eso de que las rubias no pensamos, solo actuamos y además que, como Bill Weasley había comprobado en carne propia, tenemos la mano muy pesada.

* * *

_**NdA:** Pues nada, que según el Word y el ff . net son 5000 palabras exactas... pero bueno, creo que esta dentro de rango :D Ya sé que igual no es mucho sobre la relación de la pareja, pero es la forma en que visualizo que se conoció la pareja. Y dado que estoy más conectado con mi lado femenino xD pues decidí escribirlo desde el punto de vista de Fleur. De paso aporté algunos otros datos de su vida :D En lo particular, creí que no iba a disfrutar tanto de este fic, pero la verdad es que me he sorprendido a mí mismo haciéndolo. Un agradecimiento especial a **Miss Lefroy**, por su excelente trabajo como betareader y por sus enseñanzas a través de los comentarios de revisión xD También gracias a **Liss1357** por leerse la historia y ser la primera en decirme que el río Tennessee no esta en Inglaterra sino en U.S.A., que soy un lerdo. Gracias por leer y comentar ;) Saludetes y besazos!_


End file.
